owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
The World of Blood Legacy (Episode)
The World of Blood Legacy is the first episode of the anime series, Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign. It corresponds with chapter 1 of the manga. Short Summary One day, a mysterious virus appeared that killed all human adults die, and vampires suddenly appeared taking the surviving children underground. A few years later, Yuichiro Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya live there and give their blood. Yu hates the vampires and gets into trouble with them, but Mika gives his blood to Ferid Bathory in exchange for good food and anything he might want. The two boys fight. That night, they eat the curry Mika earned and decide to escape. During the attempt, Ferid slaughters their entire family. Yu is the only one to escape. He flees to the surface and runs into Guren Ichinose, who calls Yu a guinea pig and says he will use him to defeat the vampires. Long Summary People are going about their business as usual one winter night when suddenly the adults painfully collapse and drop dead, and cars and planes crash. Third Progenitor Krul Tepes walks down the streets of Tokyo as the apocalypse begins. Yuichiro Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya run with a few kids through the chaos around them. They run into the Hyakuya Orphanage to find the orphanage director collapsed on the floor. An announcement plays, explaining the virus. Mika directs the children, and eventually they hide in an upstairs playroom. The children huddle together. One hooded vampire enters through the door after them while another easily shatters their balcony window. Four years later, Yu and Mika line up underground in Sanguinem and have their identities checked before getting their blood drawn. Mika drinks the foul-tasting juice provided to help them recover from losing blood, but Yu crushes his. Despite Mika's chiding, he says it is too disgusting to drink anyway. When Mika says this world is not so bad, Yu throws it at him. A pair of young children draw on the street with chalk. A pair of hooded vampires walk up. One steps on one child's hand while the other kicks the second out of the way. Enraged, Yu attacks one. Mika apologizes for him and explains that Yu is messed-up in the head. Yu continues struggling, so the vampire holds Yu over the edge of the walkway. Mika panics. Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory arrives at that point, and the vampire returns Yu to the walkway before leaving. Mika cheerfully greets Ferid, and Ferid responds back in kind by stroking his cheek. When he asks if both Mika and Yu will be joining him tonight, Mika accepts and prevents Yu from causing another scene. He says that Yu is too shy. Later on, Yu asks Mika if he knows that vampire, and Mika answers that he gives Ferid blood in exchange for good food and anything he might need. Yu punches him lightly in the face and leaves. Eventually, Akane finds Yu pouting on a rooftop. She asks him why he isn't with Mika and tells him their family is waiting on him to come back, so they can eat dinner. He comes in, and she prepares curry for all of them. The children are so excited that they begin saying its their birthday. Akane reminds them all to be sure to thank Mika later. The children dig in, but Yu refuses to eat. That night, Mika sneaks into their house, and Yu hears his creaking on the floorboards. They chat briefly. Yu says he will give his blood next time, but Mika insists that no one wants his nasty bloody. Mika breaks into tears for a moment when he tells Yu that Yu gives them hope. Then, they go back downstairs, and Mika serves some curry for himself. He puts some of his plate into a separate bowl for Yu. Yu insists he does not need it, but Mika already realized Yu did not eat any earlier. He gives Yu the gun he stole from Ferid and tells Yu to build up his strength. They chat, and Mika suggests they escape this world. Akane hears them and comes down the stairs to see what they are doing. Excited, Mika pulls out the map he stole and tells Akane to wake everyone up. The children sneak through the underground. At one point, a vampire guard hears them, but they hide in a grate and managed to avoid detection. They reach the exit. Ferid walks out from beside the gateway, basks in their expressions of shock and disbelief. He comments about how he loves this game and proceeds to slaughter the children. Soon, only Yu and Mika remain. Mika takes the gun back and charges at Ferid, who pierces Mika through the chest with his hand. Mika raises the gun at Ferid's face, but Ferid slices off Mika's arm. Mika tells Yu to run. However, Yu catches the gun and shoots Ferid in the head. Yu cries as Mika falls to the ground. He pulls Mika to him and tries to drag Mika to the exit but falls. Mika pushes him away. Crying and covered in Mika's blood, Yu races and stumbles as he escapes the underground. He runs outside into the snow through the night, but he can see the ruined city before him. He struggles and eventually runs into Guren Ichinose and his aides, Shigure Yukimi and Sayuri Hanayori. Guren calls him a guinea pig of the Hyakuya orphanage and tells him he will be useful. Yu cries and says that's what he wants. He hugs Guren so tightly that he eventually knocks a baffled Guren over. Four years later, 16-year-old Yu walks the ruined streets above ground in his military clothing. Differences with the Manga * The manga started off with Yu reading a book on vampires. The entire opening scene is different in the anime. * In the manga, Mika beats Yu up when they first meet. He also tells Yu about his own past, and many of the younger children join in. These were not shown in the anime. * In the manga, the Hyakuya children are with the director when she collapsed. In the anime, Yu, Mika, and a few others were outside and went back into the orphanage when they discovered the director had collapsed. * Additional scene: the vampires meet the Hyakuya children above ground. * The livestock wear slip-on shoes in the anime, but they are barefoot in the manga. * In the manga, the children were taken to Sanguinem, the vampire capital. The name of the city was not mentioned in the anime. * The vampire city has numerous bridges and walkways in the anime while it was located more on one level in the manga. * Additional scene: the children are checked off before giving their blood. * Additional scene: children draw with chalk on the walkway, and Yu causes trouble with some vampires. Although Yu curses vampires in the manga, they just ignore him. In the anime, he gets physical with one, who nearly drops Yu over the edge. * The home the Hyakuya children live in underground looks like a beaten house with a second floor in the anime. It is dusty and dirty with cobwebs. It has drawings by the children in it, including one each of Yu, Mika, and Akane. In the manga, their home is only a flat and bare room, without furniture. * In the anime, Mika peeks at the children over a ladder and no blood is shown on his neck. In the manga, he appeared at the doorway, and blood could be seen on his neck. In the manga, Mika says he is just kidding after he loses composure and drops a few tears. * In the anime, Yu refuses to eat the curry until Mika joins him. In the manga, he eats it off-screen and tells Mika it is good and that the children loved it. In the manga, Mika never eats the curry because they leave right after he gets home that night. * Additional scene: a vampire guard hears some of the children while they try to escape, but the children managed to hide. * In the manga, the children talk about how they are geniuses and are not livestock when they reach the exit. This does not occur in the anime. * Ferid appears from beside the exit rather than standing on top of it. * In the anime, Yu shoots the gun into the air when the children hesitate to run. * Ferid pierces his hand completely through Mika's chest instead of only lightly puncturing it with his nails. * In the anime, Yu drags Mika with him for a few feet and becomes covered with his blood before he escaped. * Yu steps out into winter and snow during the night in the anime. In the manga, Yu walks out into the morning sunlight and stumbles onto grass, and he wonders why the world was not destroyed and is angrier. In the anime, he is too heartbroken and distracted. In the manga, Guren is waiting with Shigure and another soldier. In the anime, Guren is with Shigure and Sayuri. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Ep1 Krul and the Vampires.png Ep 1 Hyakuya Orphanage.png Ep 1 Ferid Bathory 01.png Ep 1 Ferid Bathory 02.png Ep1 Yuichiro Hyakuya.png Ep1 Yu and Akane.png (198).jpg (281).jpg (283).jpg (382).jpg (398).jpg (423).jpg (11).jpg Navigation Category:Episodes